edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Masanori Tanaka
Masanori Tanaka (田中政則, Tanaka Masanori) was one of the students that was outside during the Andrewsarchus attack and fled with Kazuma Saji, Masakazu Yoshimoto and Mina Mukouda to the beach. Appearance Masanori wears the usual school uniform for males, having his jacket closed. He wears a white t-shirt underneath which you can't see unless he takes off his jacket and he also has white shoes. Masanori has short black hair and is always seen with his eyes closed, with the only time you actually seeing his eyes is twice, both were near death situations. Personality Not much is known about Masanori's personality. He had shown affection towards Rion Akagami, trying to talk casually to her. He didn't seem to distrust everyone as easily as his partners Mina and Masakazu, so it's unknown if he was ever part of the plan to betray everyone else. Chronology Raft arc Masanori, Mina and Masakazu left Kazuma alone in search for materials. When they came back, they found Kazuma in company with Akira's Group. Masanori asked them about the weird animals and The Island itself. They were shocked when Akira Sengoku explained to them about the extinct animals. Shirou Mariya showed the quartet the video from his Laptop. It was about the second night when a group of Andrewsarchuses showed up at camp. They recalled the night very well. The Andrewsarchus ate their friend Miyazaki up. They couldn't flee back to the Plane so instead they escaped into the jungle and never looked back. Masanori, Mina and Masakazu went depressed when Shirou explained Andrewsarchus's name. Kazuma kicked Masanori's head to wake him up. Masakazu claimed the animals won't go near the beach, because the level of living was different. Shirou didn't had anything to add. While building the Raft Masanori offered Instant Glue as a replacement to Ivy Rope, only to get hit in the head by Kazuma. Masanori, Mina and Masakazu remained by the beach while Rion Akagami, Kazuma and Akira searched for materials. Later they returned in great haste. Without saying a word Kazuma punched Masakazu in the face. Rion reported their discovery about the Andrewsarchus to the group. Kazuma took leave and Akira went after him. The rest of the group resumed building the Raft. Akira came back with a calm Kazuma. With the group together again Akira asked them about a plan. Everyone threw a suggestion, but it won't work. Masakazu pointed out the mouth could be restrained by an average adult. Akira and Rion were binding a stack of branches when Masanori came along. He tried to hit on Rion by crushing Akira with words. To add to his charm Masanori offered his jacket to stop Rion from injuring her hands, making her blush as he does so. Mina requested him and Masakazu to follow her for a bit. In the jungle they were discussing what Akira, Rion and Kazuma claimed about the Andrewsarchus. Mina didn't believe it a bit. Masakazu agreed with her. Masanori started to believe them. Masakazu heard a sound behind him. The trio were shocked to see the Andrewsarchus. The Andrewsarchus caught Masakazu by his jacket. Masanori and Mina were lying on the ground crying from their initial shock. When Akira and Kazuma intervened and saved the three, they escaped back to the beach while still being chased. When an Ambulocetus took Rion away, the Andrewsarchus also arrived. Seeing the Andrewsarchus again, Mina pushed Masanori away to cling on Akira's leg. With no other plans to go, Akira planned to use the Raft to escape. Akira and Kazuma will hold the Andrewsarchus in bay while the rest pushed the Raft into the water. Masanori found the Raft very heavy. The Andrewsarchus broke through the defense and went after Masanori. It swallowed Masanori in one bite. The Andrewsarchus seemed in pain after eating Masanori. Shirou suggested Masanori's Instant Glue might cause it. It gave the rest of the group enough time to get the Raft into the water. Adult Camp arc His image was seen in Akira's mind when he counted the people his group had encountered after the incident. School arc His image was seen when Akira dreamt about school with all his friends. Gigantopithecus arc His image is briefly seen during the flashback when Shirou recalled on his feeling at his friends' deaths each time. Animal Battle arc His image was seen when Shirou mentions the people who have died on the island already. Abilities Quotes *(To Rion Akagami ): "It's ok, really! You don't want to slice up your hands." *(To Mina Mukouda and Masakazu Yoshimoto ): "Hey,hey,hey,hey! D-Don't tell me they might turn on us?!" Trivia *Both Masanori and Mina are seen together in the background of Kouhei Arita's picture of him, Akira and Rion. *Both Ken Tanaka and Masanori Tanaka have the same last name (though Japanese write their last name first), meaning they're possibly related. *Masanori is mostly seen with his eyes closed. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Class 2 Category:Student